User talk:Jim Logan
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 19:36, 30 June 2011 Re:Thanks No problem. Here's a couple of pages you may want to look up: *Manual of Style *Policies There are also tons of Help pages. You can find them on the Main Page. There's also the Staff. There is almost always a staff member avalible, but currently me and War Clown are the most active ones. It's our job to be here and help everyone, both veterans and completely new ones. Alareiks 100% 22:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, there is no Fanon inFamous Wiki. At least none that we know of. Alareiks 100% 22:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would take time and our main focus is to have the wiki up and going. That's why there's so many blogs here, there you can discuss speculation non-stop. Article's talk pages can also be used for speculations, as long as it's relevant. For example, you don't speculate about Cole on John White's talk page, but I guess that's obvious. Anyway, you can speculate how much ever you want to, here, just keep it off the articles, where speculation is forbidden. Altrough I'm sure you don't intend to add speculations to articles. Alareiks 100% 23:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not interested in it. If you want to check with another member, see if they want to. Right now, I'm not interested in creating a fanon wiki, due to the fact I'm quite busy here on IF Wiki. Altrough, I'm sure you won't add speculations here on the IF Wiki. I just said it to be clear. ;) Alareiks 100% 23:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow ... there is a lot. We have almost every inFamous 2 mission and even some inFamous missions to be written or finished. We have a lot of articles in need of revamp, the inFamous Walkthrough is completely broken and well, and the whole inFamous DC Comics collection to be completed. Alareiks 100% 23:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, don't worry. I'm not offended. :P Alareiks 100% 23:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why would you be scared? It's not like you broke the rules here. :P We Administrators are more or less just trusted editors that's here to keep the wiki up and running. We're not like "bosses" or anything like that. Alareiks 100% 00:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) If you're a little uncertain about the rules about blocking, see the Blocking Policy. There you'll find everything you need to know about what's safe to do and what is not. And now, I need to sleep, I'm way too tired to stay up right now. Have a good day, sir. Alareiks 100% 00:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello. No, I did not mean your attitude in any way (unless you were that I.P Address). See, that anon had posted this and this on the edit summaries, which show that he is mildly bad mannered. That's the last thing a wiki needs, so I thought I'd drop a note before it gets worse. And that's all. Hope that clears everything up! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Happy editing! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your idea Well, I'm not saying your idea is crap, but here on inFamous Wiki, articles are for official information only. If you wish post missions, you have blogs and forums for that. You can create a forum post (they sorta work like talk pages, so always sign your signature there too) where others can post their missions too. It's up to you, just keep it off the official articles. For as I said, your idea isn't fit for the wiki. Alareiks 100% 10:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Black Infobox Hello. I can't help but notice that you have applied the very same infobox I've made for use only on my userpage (and several authorized personnel). Hell, content there is from my box itself (Jack White? Occupation: Bureaucrat?). Please remove the template now, or I will take action on my own. Hoping you understand. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 10:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I see, I see. Well, I'm glad you understand. Anyways, have a nice day! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 14:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello. About the first thing; Thank you. Credit goes to Subject 16*, staff member from the Assassin's Creed Wiki. And about the second thing; I'll read later. Right now I'm busy. I'll just post there once I'm done reading. Anyway, cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 00:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: 2 things Yeah, it's a white/blue/yellow version of the Beast I made in photoshop. Don't mistake it for being inverted, it's not, I simply made the red colors white and blue, and changed the yellow to cyan. Altrough I might update it a little with a better version later. And for you blog post, I'll take a look at it later - and comment. Alareiks 100% 09:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wolfe I'm a little busy right now, but sure, go ahead and put it in the trivia. Alareiks 100% 17:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured UGC Hey, buddy. I know you wanted us to implent a page we could list UGC msisions. Well, we haven't done that, due to the same reason I toled you earlier, but we've implented something else.F We've implented a Featured UGC of the month on the Main Page. There, a featured UGC, chosen by the community, will be placed every month. This month, the mission Zombie Mayhem has been featured, to start of with something. If you wish to nominate a mission simply do it through a blog post, as you've done earlier. You must include link to the msision's page on infamousthegame.com (enter, log in, open the mission's page, then take that link and post it). I guess it is obvious that a description of the mission as well as the mission's name must also be included. Oh, I might just note that we have our own IRC now. I highly recomend you read this blog post, for mor information about IRC and Featured UGC. On the IRC, you can chat about anything involving inFamous, inFamous Wiki, or just chill. Hope to see you there. Dear Wishes, Alareiks 100% 12:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Minor correction about the time period (i.e the "monthly" part), it's for 2 weeks. Listed somewhere in the blog, so just read it out. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 13:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, well, we can certainly try to reach it. Anyways, other than you creating your own mission blog, tell people you know about this new idea we're trying to implement, so we can get the ball rolling. Also, try to visit the IRC more often so we can better commune (I'm online now, BTW). That's all. Cheers again! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, go ahead. You'll be fine though, least your hair won't end up like Bertrand's. Haha. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::See, this is what the IRC is going to help us with. No more of the back and forth with the talkpages, just instant messaging. Be sure to drop by, really, and I hope I'm still there by the time you get back. Oh, and even if I know you, that doesn't excuse you from signing posts. Sorry, rules are rules dude. Anyway, you should be going. Have a nice haircut. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog Posts Hey there. I need to interfare here - you've been making a lot of unnecessary Blog Posts lately, just see this list: *Talking *Fan Names *inFamous 2- Post Beast *Warning *My Missions Now, posting many blogs here isn't really against any Policies we have, but that you then complain about no one commenting on several occassions? That's not something we appreciate. Sure, you can post blogs, just don't comment on them just to have people look at it. If no one has commented, don't comment yourself - not on your own blog posts. I advise you do not do that. Thank you in advance, Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator |''' 19:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) post-beast ideas hey man i got a couple ideas for your story if your willing to listen just go to my talk page,Kesslerbeast 00:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast First off you could have a group of people kinda like the vermaak 88 only instead of ice they have pyrokinetic or geokinetic powers.Kesslerbeast 04:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Second could you bring sasha and alden back only stronger to serve as betrands clones generalsKesslerbeast 04:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Third could you put reapers in the story and if you do could you add a new kind of reaper conduit it would have the ability to use kinetic pulse like cole and is dressed similarly to the other kind of reaper conduit only instead of white it wears a black version and you can see its face which is similar to the reaper skinKesslerbeast 04:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast fourth you could make the god orb a karmic choice because cole finds out that if he absorbs it alone he will die so he has to pick sharing the power with kuo or nixKesslerbeast 16:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast thats a good idea and fifth you should have zeke try to make a grab for the god orbKesslerbeast 17:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast sixth you could have cole gain the ability to make an electrokinetic golem around himselfKesslerbeast 18:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast i think it would also be pretty awesome if nix and sasha got into a fight,Kesslerbeast 19:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast I just had an awesome dream that involved your story. it gave me some more ideas. first i saw bertrands clone corrupting sasha mutating her further. I also think that you should have kessler bring back david but as an ally to cole and the others.Kesslerbeast 05:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast David is the conduit from the dc comic book that cole kills with lightning storm.Kesslerbeast 05:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Yeah and if you do add david to the story you could have kessler fix his condition so he wont have to absorb neuroelectric energyKesslerbeast 06:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast i got a couple more up my sleeve and thanks.Kesslerbeast 06:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Also on the mutated sasha you could have nix kuo and david team up against her considering cole will have his hands full with bertrands clone.Kesslerbeast 06:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast No but thats a very nice compliment.alhough i do have dream-based esp xpKesslerbeast 06:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast awesome and that would be hilarious so have you decided whether or not your going to bring back david.Kesslerbeast 06:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast ok andd real quick what is your real nameKesslerbeast 06:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast hey buddy i got some more ideas.Kesslerbeast 18:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast This one might not be as good as some of the other ones. But after bertrands clone is killed a portal opens around cole and sucks him into the original kesslers timeline where he fights another version of the beast.Kesslerbeast 18:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Yeah except that this one has god power tooKesslerbeast 18:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Cole gets a call from kessler saying that sasha got captured by bertrands clone and that he needs to rescue her. Kesslerbeast 18:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast No no sashas in paris besides she saved his ass from moya in the dc comic bertrands clone teleports to empire city and kidnaps her and brings her back seeing as how he has the beasts powers it shouldnt be to hard to do. there he begins corrupting and torturing herKesslerbeast 18:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast thanks thats what im here for. also i want to know if your bringing david back because i got a couple ideas revolving around him.Kesslerbeast 19:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast ok cool. can you also add another power transfer deviceKesslerbeast 19:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast this is only if you bring david back. 86% of davids powers into cole.Kesslerbeast 19:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast He was exposed to the ray sphere thirty times im sure he has more than that.Kesslerbeast 19:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Well ive got some ideas on powers he could haveKesslerbeast 19:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast telekinesis, electrokinesis, life force absorbtion, shape-shifting, terrokinesis, mind control, and hydrokinesis.Kesslerbeast 19:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast i know but thats thirty times the ray sphere blast that cole got and look at all the powers hes got.Kesslerbeast 20:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast yepKesslerbeast 20:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast One more power he can sense someone so he is able to tell cole where sasha is being held.Kesslerbeast 20:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast scratch that last one.Kesslerbeast 20:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Ok thanks i thinkKesslerbeast 20:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast I have a couple more and then ill have figure some more stuff out cause you about drained me dry.Kesslerbeast 21:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast One of them is that david also can drain corruption.Kesslerbeast 21:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Yeah you know whats betterKesslerbeast 21:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast the fact that i just friend requested edward pun.Kesslerbeast 22:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Re:Good Morning I'm fine, I guess. Working to enhance the quality of the wiki and create a more comfort community. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 15:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Likewise with the above statement. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Likewise to your message, Jim. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC)